Life Ruined
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: What if Kakashi wasn't his son. What if it was just a cover up because someone made a big mistake. Now Kakashi is gone and Sakumo is broken so who is going to go after to get him back? Natually the cause of all this.
1. Chapter 1

"Kashi-kun time to wake up." Sakumo said as he sat on the boy's bed.

"Daddy?" Kakashi mumbled as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Baby."

Kakashi leaned over and hugged his neck while Sakumo gathered the little boy into his arms. Kakashi cuddled into him and closed his eyes again. Sakumo shook his head and stood up to take the boy to get him ready to go to the babysitters. He had to go to a meeting so Kakashi had to go to his usual babysitters, a civilian woman whose husband was a ninja.

As Sakumo dressed him he found himself thinking, like usual. It broke his heart to know that any day he could lose this little boy that he had raised from birth to his now 3 year old state. Kakashi was his world and if he was taken away it would break his heart. His life would probably end. The secret Sakumo had been trusted with could be leaked at any moment and he feared that if it was the boy would return to his real parents.

Sakumo looked at the clock then picked the now fully dressed in his coat and shoes toddler and carried him out stopping to grab his blanket and snacks. He walked him to the babysitters and knocked on the door.

"Hello Sakumo." The women said.

"Hello. He's still sleeping. I tried to wake him up but he went back to bed." Sakumo explained as she took the little boy from him.

"That's okay. The longer he sleeps the sooner you will be back in his mind."

"I shouldn't be long, maybe a few hours at the most. I'm not sure what my meeting is about."

"Take your time. "

Sakumo said goodbye then went to the meeting room. When he got there some of the other ninjas were already there.

"Morning Hatake-san." A familiar ninja said.

"Morning Umino-san. How are you today?" Sakumo asked.

"Tired, but good."

"I'm sure your little boy keeps you up. I understand why you'd be tired."

"How's your son Hatake-san?"

-Not my son- Sakumo thought but answered "He is his usual hyperactive self. He told me yesterday he wants to go to the academy and be like daddy."

Hiruzen came into the room and sat in his chair.

"I'm sorry I am late. I was having some issues with my son." Hiruzen said.

The meeting began. It was a standard weekly meeting about what the plan of action for the week was. Afterwards Hiruzen asked Sakumo to stay behind.

"Sakumo sit." Hiruzen said.

Sakumo listened. He had a horrible feeling and Hiruzen could tell by the look on his face he was worried.

"First I want to tell you that you shouldn't be worried. This is about Kakashi wanting to start the academy soon." He said as a wave of relief rushed over Sakumo.

"He's dead set on it." Sakumo said with a smile.

"So he has told me."

"He told you?"

"Yes. When your wife had him at the park the other day, Asuma was playing and he walked right up to me and said he was going to the academy and he was going to be a ninja just like his daddy. It made me laugh because he wants to go and doesn't but Asuma hates going and he does go. So I think that the next class he can start the academy because he seems to be ready to learn. I will get you the forms so you can fill them out before you leave."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem."

With that the door barged open and a 4 foot 5, at the most, little boy ran in. He climbed onto Hiruzen's lap.

"Daddy I am not going back!" Asuma said burying his face into Hiruzen. "I hate it!"

Sakumo smiled at him.

"Why don't you want to go?" Hiruzen asked.

"I hate it! I don't want to be a ninja anymore! I want to stay with you here!" Asuma said.

Hiruzen started to talk to him then Sakumo said he'd leave. He stopped at the main desk and got the forms for Kakashi then went to pick him up. When he got there he found out his wife had already picked him up so he went straight home.

He walked inside and wasn't greeted by Kakashi which he found weird. He walked into the living room and looked but couldn't find anyone. He looked all over the house until he finally checked Kakashi's room. He found his wife on the bed crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Where's Kashi?"

"They took him!" She cried.

Sakumo felt his heart break. They took his baby, his precious baby, the only thing that kept him going on bad days. He too joined his wife in crying, eventually falling asleep.

When he awoke he was angry. Somebody was going to pay for this and he knew exactly who he was going after. This would not end well.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakumo bolted out the door and straight to a house. He banged loudly on the door. It was opened by one of the house's servants and Sakumo walked straight in. He walked straight to the room he knew to go to and pushed open the door walking straight in. The person he was looking for was sitting reading.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakumo yelled.

Hiruzen looked up.

"I didn't think you needed to know. It was my decision." Hiruzen said figuring he was talking about something completely different to what he was actually talking about.

"I didn't need to know? It directly involves me! Why shouldn't I know?" Sakumo yelled.

"How does this directly involve you? Well sure you're a shinobi but I don't think my personal life affects you directly."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me resigning! What are you talking about?"

"THEY TOOK KASHI!"

Sakumo had to fight the urge to break down again. He had to keep strong.

"WHAT?" Hiruzen yelled standing up. "When?"

"Apparently while I was with you! My wife picked him up then took him home. They took him from her. Just showed up and took him!" Sakumo said letting a tear fall.

"Oh this does it! I am not happy at all. I promise you I will solve this."

Sakumo dropped his head. He knew Hiruzen would try but trying wasn't enough for him right now. He wanted more. He wanted his Kashi back.

Sakumo was escorted home and put on leave because the council deemed him unstable. He wandered around the village aimlessly while his wife busied herself at the hospital. Every once in awhile he would see the people behind this and would have to fight the urge to punch them out. He couldn't get arrested or he would never get him back and he was pretty sure beating up a high class shinobi was a criminal offense.

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months when all of a sudden Sakumo received a knock on his door. He opened it to reveal Hiruzen and one of the best lawyers in Konoha. They were going to court in front of the Daiymo himself to get Kakashi back. Sakumo felt a glitter of hope return to him. This was what kept him going, the thought of getting him back.

The day of court Sakumo and his wife dressed nicely and arrived early to find Hiruzen and Jiraiya waiting.

"Jiraiya, I never thought I'd see you side with me." Sakumo said somewhat coldly.

"I've been on your side all along. I'm just quiet about it unlike my teammates." Jiraiya replied. "Orochimaru said he was going to hang the boy then bring him back and kill him again to make him suffer."

"As long as I can have a hit."

They heard the doors open and the person the Orochimaru wanted to murder walked in, his new wife, a lawyer, a social worker and Kakashi in tow. Kakashi started to squirm in the social workers arms.

"Can I get down?" He asked.

The social worker set him down and Kakashi ran off before they could stop him.

"DADDY! MOMMY! JI-JI!" He yelled and ran over to them arms open.

Sakumo picked him up and held him tightly not wanting to let go. He started to cry once again.

"Daddy, don't rain from your eyes. I'm right here so you can be happy!" Kakashi said.

Sakumo smiled though his tears and pressed a kiss to the boy's head. His wife began fussing over him when the social worker came over.

"I'm required to take him now." She said.

"NO! DADDY! MOMMY!" Kakashi screamed as she took him. "I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!"

Sakumo's heart almost ripped in two again but he focused himself for the trial. He entered the court room and took his seat with his lawyer, the other group of people in there as well.

"State your names and ranks" The Daiymo said.

"Hatake Sakumo. Jounin." Sakumo said confidently knowing he was a higher rank.

"Namikaze Minato. Jounin." The other man said smugly being as he had just passed his exam.

"Thank you. Now may I ask who has raised this boy since birth?" The Daiymo asked.

"I, sir." Sakumo said.

"Who has paid for everything this boy has?"

"I as well sir."

"And where did this boy live?"

"With my wife and I, sir"

"So I don't see the problem here."

"He's my blood child, not his." Minato said.

"Why didn't you raise him?"

"My reputation would have been ruined if everyone found out that I wasn't married to the woman who is his mother nor was I dating her. So the Hokage and I devised the perfect plan, a family with similar qualities of his mother and I would raise him. We selected Sakumo-san and his wife because of those reasons."

"So why take him back now? Your reputation would be ruined."

"My wife and I would like a son and we fear that we may never have one so we chose to take my son back."

"So because you don't think your wife will have any children you would rather ruin other people's, including your son's, lives?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you bring the boy here please?"

Kakashi was brought in and set beside the Daiymo at his table.

"What's you name son?" he asked Kakashi.

"Kashi! Kashi Ha-ha-ha, I can't say it." Kakashi said.

"Hatake?"

"Yeah! "

"Can you point to your Daddy for me?"

Kakashi pointed to Sakumo and smiled his big grin.

"That's my Daddy!" Kakashi said. "And that's my Mommy! And that's my Ji-Ji!"

"Now who are those people?" The daiymo asked in regards to Minato and his wife.

"I dunno, mean people who took me from Daddy and Mommy."

"Did they treat you nicely?"

"No! Bed time isn't 8! 8 is bath time and 8:30 is story time then it's bed time at 8:45! They made me sleep at 8! I can't sleep then! I need a story and a cuddle and to be tucked in then kissed! I need those things and I didn't get them like at home! Can I go home now?"

"As far as I am concerned yes. I grant full custody to Sakumo Hatake."

Minato's jaw dropped while Sakumo ran over and spun Kakashi around then gave him several kisses. His wife did the same then Kakashi cuddled into his mommy. She started walking with him when Minato walked up to Sakumo.

"This isn't over. Prepare to pay!" Minato mumbled then walked off leaving Sakumo standing there wondering what he was going to try.


End file.
